


You're My End and My Beginning

by veronicasummersfelton



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Author Knows Nothing About Motorcycles, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No beta we die at the bottom of the ocean, also do not drive in the rain it can get dangerous, always wear helmets while riding a motorcyle, author forgot to write helmets into the story, author is too lazy to edit them in, be sensible on the road, hand wavy road safety laws, they also ruin the romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronicasummersfelton/pseuds/veronicasummersfelton
Summary: Joe extended his hand towards the beautiful sight. “Afraid?" he asked.Nicky's jaw snapped close. His eyes flashed at the challenge. "Never," he said, giving out one of Joe's favourite smirks.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	You're My End and My Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Title from All of Me by John Legend

Joe had barely turned off the engine when Nicky leapt off it and ran towards the shade. Joe parked the motorcycle and joined him. 

"I am never letting you talk me into riding this monstrosity ever again," Nicky grumbled. 

That's what you said last time, Joe thought to himself, or the time before that, or the time before that. 

Joe would often show up at Nicky's office parking with his motorcycle at the end of the day. Nicky would appear enraged, kiss him, argue about the safety of the motorcycle, kiss him again, threaten to take the train back home, kiss him yet again and then somewhat begrudgingly get on the motorcycle, much to the amusement of his assistant. Joe would wink at her and rev up the engine. The motorcycle purring between his legs, Nicky winding his arms around Joe's waist while instructing his assistant on work would make Joe kick the motorcycle in gear and speed off. 

There would be a rebuke from Nicky ("I wasn't finished, Yusuf!"), a laugh from Joe ("You never are Nico.") referring to Nicky's workaholic nature. 

Nicky would tighten his hold on Joe and slide himself even closer to Joe. They would take a long, winding way home. Nicky would be so close to Joe that it would seem like they are one, joined from shoulders to knees. Joe would feel Nicky's heart, beating in sync with his. He would speed up the motorcycle, to hear Nicky gasp against his neck. Nicky would rub his nose behind his ear and Joe would slow down. Nicky would slide his hand from Joe's waist to his crotch and Joe would take a sharp turn making Nicky jerk his hand back. At red lights, Nicky would catch his eyes in the rear view mirror and  _ extremely slowly  _ grind his erection into Joe, all while maintaining his poker face, seconds before the lights turned green. Joe had once pulled a drifting stunt in an empty parking lot, with Nicky plastered to his back. 

Nicky had  _ moaned.  _

This was their usual routine. Push and pull. Two bodies revolving around each other, in a dance that is meant just for them. And when they hit climax, quite literally, they would be an explosion unlike anything else. They would jump into the flames, burning only to be born again. 

But today wasn't such a day. It was a fairly clear day when Joe had left for Nicky's office. They were about ten minutes into their chosen route for the day, when the wind picked up speed followed by a drizzle which soon turned into a downpour. Joe spotted a store nearby and drove there for shelter. There he stood, soaked from head to toe, puddles forming underneath him, gazing at the man, his love, his life, his  _ everything.  _

Nicky had taken off his suit jacket and loosened his tie. He was unbuttoning his wet sleeves while cursing the weather, the motorcycle and himself to agree to come with Joe. 

Joe thought his heart might burst. 

"Marry me," he blurted out. 

Nicky's eyes shot to his. Joe had always prided himself in being able to read Nicky's micro-expressions. Even today, he could feel the green eyes, boring into his, looking for something. Joe held his gaze, pouring all his love into it. Does Nicky know that Joe would stop breathing, if he asked? 

The world went still. The heavy rain had created a blanket around them. Joe breathed out through his mouth, frozen in his place while tendrils of fear brushed his heart. 

Nicky blinked. "Okay," he said. 

And just like that, Joe's wilting world was righted again. He took Nicky's face in his hands and kissed him full on the mouth. Nicky's arms wound up around his waist, pulling him impossibly closer. Joe could live in his moment forever, but now is not the time. 

With a nip to Nicky's bottom lip, Joe pulled back. 

"C'mon, let's go," he said stepping into the rain. 

"Where?" Nicky called back. 

"To get married, of course."

Joe turned to look back at Nicky standing at the very edge of the pavement, right below where the shade ended. His eyebrows were raised, his mouth slightly open and arms slightly wide at his side. 

Joe extended his hand towards the beautiful sight. “Afraid?" he asked. 

Nicky's jaw snapped close. His eyes flashed at the challenge. "Never," he said, giving out one of Joe's favourite smirks. He put his jacket back on and stepped into the rain. 

"Shut up", Nicky muttered while taking Joe's hand, blush high on his cheeks. 

Joe couldn’t help but steal another kiss. If memory served him right, the marriage registrar office was at a five minute drive, fifteen in this rain. Now if he could only remember where the jewellery store was. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://veronicasummersfelton.tumblr.com/)


End file.
